What's Hidden Should Stay Hidden
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: "One will go missing... and there's nothing you can do to save them." The voice on the other end of the line was distorted, Cobb had stopped walking and felt very confused. "Who is this?" - More information inside. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Kicks

**Heyy! New story, I haven't given up with Sherlock but this has been playing with my mind for ages. My first Inception fic, please be nice to me :). I've had fun playing around with these characters and I hope you enjoy reading about my opinions of them. Please review, we all love them. :D**

**There's no slash intended at all, but mentions of a relationship much later on with Arthur and Ariadne, and maybe bits of bad language, there are only small and harmless bits in this chapter though.**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Hidden Should Stay Hidden<strong>

**The Kicks**

Dream State 3

"Eames! Hurry up; we're going to miss the kick!" Dom Cobb was shouting from the top of the tallest tree in the forest, Ariadne was with him as well as their mark, Eli Graham. The team had been asked to go through inception all over again to find out whether Eli Graham had killed his little brother when he was younger, there had been a trial years ago and someone interested in the subject wanted to know the truth. It turned out he had killed his brother and still felt guilty about it deep down inside, the certain someone had asked for him to confess in court. The job had been a success obviously, he was now in floods of tears and repeatedly saying 'I'm sorry Jamie, I'm so sorry'. Eames had finally made it up the tree, he was panting for breath.

"So, Cobb... what now?" Cobb looked all around the area for any possibility of getting out of this level, then it struck him. "Well Cobb... any id-agh!"

"COBB! WHAT THE HELL?" Ariadne screamed as Eames was pushed off of the tree falling to the ground, but he disappeared. "You just-" Cobb cut her off by pushing her and Eli to the ground and he then jumped after all three of them.

Dream State 2

The second dream state was set in a shopping centre and Arthur that was running towards the four in the group who had previously gone under, he had a detonator in his hand, the whole centre was shaking and behind Arthur an orange flame could be seen. Eli was still crying and Eames looked pissed.

"What the hell was that, Cobb? You just pushed me out of a tree!"

"Well it worked didn't it?" They were at each other's throats now, but were soon interrupted when an explosion cut it. The floor began to shake even more and then it fell through. Soon enough everyone was following the direction of the floor into the first dream state.

Dream State 1

The floor was collapsing in again; it was another explosion, in a school this time. Eli felt himself picked up as Cobb dragged the team out as best as he could from the collapsing building. The school wasn't such a good idea, Ariadne had been hit on the head by a piece of rubble and Arthur was currently struggling to carry her out of the building, Eames and Yusuf were close behind. When everyone was safely out of the building and a safe distance away the arguments began.

"Cobb! You pushed _me _out of a bloody tree! Care to explain yourself?"

"There's nothing to explain."

"Yes... well you could have given me a bit of warning!" Eames was furious even though he didn't show it, he had a talent for that sort of thing.

"Eames, you were talking too much, you had to go first." Eames approached Cobb with fire burning in his eyes; he grabbed the scruff of his collar and raised a fist, Cobb did the same, but a voice interrupted them.

"GUYS! Stop fighting and give me a hand over here!" Arthur was looking up at them whilst crouching besides Ariadne's body.

"Is she okay?"

"My God, she hasn't gone into limbo has she?"

"No, she should wake up soon, just a bump on the head but she could do with patching up... and you two arguing is getting us nowhere!" Yusuf joined them hesitantly and passed over a bandage that Arthur took. "Thanks, Yusuf." Five minutes had passed when Ariadne finally woke up, she looked dizzy and worried.

"Wha-what happened?" She was holding onto her head as if it would make her world stop spinning.

"You got hit on the head with a beam. You okay?" Arthur answered her, he'd never left her side.

"I think so. How long have we got left?"

"About ten minutes, you just rest your head, okay." She nodded at Arthur as best as she could without injuring her head any further and slowly slipped into a nap. Nine minutes had passed and Arthur shook Ariadne to wake her up, she did but she felt quite shocked about it. Arthur gave her a look and smiled.

"Are you ready?" She nodded again.

"Yeah." And slowly, the world faded around them.

Arthur's POV

Voices could be heard, shouting. This person was distressed, they were calling my name. All I could see was blackness, until my eyes slowly opened revealing the bright light. I could see Cobb and Eames were surrounding me, we are currently in a cornered off part of an airport from what I can remember. Cobb and Eames took a sigh of relief when my eyes opened. I was genuinely confused as to what the fuss was all about.

"What?"

"You didn't wake up for a long while. You gave us quite a scare; don't do that to me again." Cobb walked away from me and started to pack up the PASIV.

"_Sorry._" I couldn't help being sarcastic, but now that Eames knows I'm okay as well he left. Eli was still asleep as expected. I had only just realised Ariadne and Yusuf were gone. "Where are the others?"

"On a flight to Parris. Ariadne is going back to visit her friends and Yusuf has a job interview. You didn't want to join them did you, darling?" Eames gave a quick smirk at me and then continued with what he was doing. As we were all set to go, people began walking into the room. We made our leave as quickly as possible and got a taxi each. Eames as usual got distracted along the way by certain women who are just asking for attention. If I saw correctly he got in a taxi with three women. I was tired and just wanted to go home; it had been a long, hard day's work for us all.


	2. Eames

**Hello again, I would have uploaded this last night but fanfiction wouldn't let me for some reason, here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review. Thanks :D**

**P.s. Forgot to mention this has some swearing in it, and I have no idea what people buy in bars for drinks as I have never been to one. Sorry for anything I got wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Hidden Should Stay Hidden<strong>

**Eames**

The bar (Eames' POV)

I was sat at the bar with the three women who got in the taxi with me, they were all drop dead gorgeous, but so am I. There was a blonde, a brunette and a red head. The brunette seemed to be the most willing, always giving me that look. I love being me, the best way to pick up women all depends on the accent. Americans are the same but the British... well it's an accent American women can't refuse.

"So ladies, what'll it be? Drinks are on me."

"Martini." The blonde couldn't take her eyes off of me as she spoke with that seductive voice.

"White wine." The brunette being rather classy with the wine there. The red head seemed a bit worried as though she was asking for water.

"Now then darling, how about you?"

"I prefer the diet coke type and not the alcohol."

"Tammy, you're going to need to live a little if you're going to get into bed with him."

"Whoa, ladies, I like a girl that plays it safe... Tammy." Giving her my suave look I could see right through her, her heart melted at the sound of my voice, works like a charm. I ordered the drinks including mine and we were all having a rather delightful talk until the blonde's boyfriend walked in. How was I supposed to know she wasn't available? She never said anything about a muscular boyfriend who looked like he could knock someone's head off just by gently tapping it. This wasn't going to turn out as well as I had hoped for. Soon enough he noticed me 'the strange man' with his girlfriend. Mind you she didn't look too happy herself, obviously a flirt with anyone that catches her eye lucky me was one of them.

"Babe, what you doing here? I was supposed to be meeting you at home." He sounded incredibly thick and stupid, it almost made me want to laugh, and he soon turned to me with loathing in his eyes. "Who's this?"

"The name's Eames, and I am deeply sorry but I had no idea she was taken."

"Shut your face you British bastard." I knew this was going to end in a fight, he was just asking for one.

"Well there's no need for that sort of language, I did apologise-" A blow to the face, right on the nose, I could feel the blood trickling down my lips.

"C'mon babe lets-" I turned as fast as I could and punched him in the stomach, temporarily winding him, giving me the chance to punch him in the face as well. He regained composure quicker than me, pure hatred in his eyes; he was going to kill me. "You little shit!" It then turned into a bloody battle; we soon forgot the reason as to why we were fighting. It continued for a few minutes until we were split apart and thrown out. I could feel a black eye, a broken nose, a bust lip and a couple more bruises. To top it all off with outside it was raining and my apartment is at least ten minutes away, but I began to walk keeping my head low to anyone who passed by and saw the blood. Today had been too tiring, how could it get any worse?


End file.
